


Ils ne dansent que sur la piste de danse(他們只在舞池中起舞)

by x96c93



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x96c93/pseuds/x96c93
Summary: Constanze x Salieri，ABO世界觀，女A男O之後看狀況會有後續
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	Ils ne dansent que sur la piste de danse(他們只在舞池中起舞)

1.

他們只在舞會上碰過面。

一開始Salieri不過是與Constanze維持著普通的社交禮儀──畢竟也算是Mozart的妻子，雖然他們事業上難免有意見不合，不過那都是工作的事情了。

第一次見面時Salieri感到震驚──Constanze是個Alpha，他知道Mozart是個Beta，但沒想到他居然娶了一個Alpha妻子，該說不愧是Mozart嗎？

那都是題外話了，大部分位於上流社會頂端的人都是Alpha，其實Salieri已經是見怪不怪，偶爾跑出一些Beta，甚至是Omega，才是令人新奇的。

Salieri是個Omega。

不過他沒有把這個身分公開。他還是知道的，對於那些皇宮貴族，無論你多有才華，在他們的眼裡，Omega就是比他們低階、不過是負責生育的工具。

所以他一直都是用定期吃藥的方式，偽裝成普通的Beta，雖然賣他藥的商人警告過，這個藥始終會失效，並且使用越久，身體的反彈力度越大。

2.

一切都發生的很突然。

那不過是一個再平凡不過的晚上了，Salieri受邀參加了一個貴族的私人舞會，並在舞會也碰上了Mozart與Constanze，幾句簡單的寒暄後，他們就分開了。

Salieri不大喜歡與貴族交流，他們的語氣裡總是帶有一種天生的優越感，毫無理由的輕視著他們不了解的一切，不過為了在這個社會生存，Salieri不得以還是得應付這些貴族。

「大師您好，很高興可以在這裡見到您。」在Salieri想找個角落休息時，一個人叫住了他，Salieri看向了出聲的人，是一個有著濃密鬍子的中年男性，身穿顏色誇張的套裝，不過Salieri對他是一點印象都沒有。

「失禮了，請問您是……？」

「不，我才是失禮了，這是我們第一次見面。不過我一直都很喜歡您的音樂，沒想到可以在這裡碰見您。」中年男人高興的說。「至於我是誰就不重要了，能見到您是我的榮幸。」

「不，您能欣賞我的音樂也是我的榮幸。」

中年男人舉起手上的香檳。「敬您，和您的音樂。」

Salieri也隨手向服務生拿了一杯香檳回敬。

事畢後，男人就離開了。

Salieri並沒有把這件事放在心上，並在舞會開始了一段時間後藉故離開了。

3.

他要遠離這個地方，這個充滿Alpha的地方。

在角落休息時，他突然感到了極度的不適──心臟猛然地驟停，接著是暈眩與強烈的嘔吐感湧上喉頭，他的心跳十分緩慢，每一下的鼓動都像是在他耳邊猛敲的大鼓。

然後他聞到了那個他許久沒聞到的味道──信息素的味道。

不，為什麼，怎麼會？Salieri的腦袋只剩這些，在極度不適的情況下，他慌亂的得出結論──逃，逃走，離開這個充滿Alpha的地方。

藥已經失效了，他不知道為什麼，在他來舞會前他才吃了一顆藥，他確定自己不會忘記如此重要的事。

Salieri的眼前已經模糊的無法順利聚焦，不過因為是在角落的緣故，並沒有人注意到他的狀況，他有些狼狽的沿著場地邊緣，以他現在最快的速度離開這個地方，雖然在這個地方有Omega的氣味並不是什麼大事，但因為用藥的關係，他知道他很快就會迎來他最不想面對的發情期。

他不斷回憶在舞會中是否有做了什麼會令藥效失效的事──和那個陌生的男人碰面、喝了一杯香檳？很奇怪，但Salieri找不出更好的解釋了，在跟那個男人舉杯前，他一口香檳都沒碰。

但事情已經發生了，他也沒心思去思考這種事情。

很快的，他的心跳回復正常，想嘔吐的感覺也慢慢減緩，但是他的體溫逐漸升高，儘管現在是寒冷到不行的冬天，Salieri卻覺得身上的衣服實在是厚重了過頭，黏膩的汗水浸透了內裡的襯衫，煩躁的與他的肌膚相貼。

好不容易出了舞會的會場，Salieri已經感到全身無力，過度的高熱燃燒著他的理智與大腦的思考──他不知道自己走了多遠，但他知道自己倒下了，與地面接觸的鈍痛並沒有讓他清醒，只是將他拖入了渾沌的深淵。

發情期開始了。

好在夜晚並沒有多少人會注意到這裡，但不幸的是，發情Omega信息素會確確實實的讓附近的Alpha知道，這裡有一個還沒有人占有的Omega。

Salieri的陰莖已經勃起，緊繃的褲子繃的他十分不適，但更重要的是他的後穴已經開始分泌了大量潤滑的液體，準備好迎接任何一個Alpha進入他的身體。

他感到了恐懼。

「Salieri？先生？」

在他的意識一片混亂中，他聽到有人在呼喚他。

「先生？您還好嗎？」

這個聲音很熟悉，從信息素來判斷，她是一名Alpha，應該是循著他發情的味道找到他的。

「先生？您的身體很熱──我很抱歉。」

是Constanze。她碰觸了他的額頭，而Salieri卻因為接觸到Alpha的信息素而安心的嗚咽了一聲。

對了，Constanze是個Alpha，但據Salieri的印象，通常Alpha見到發情的Omega都像發狂的猛獸──所以Salieri才如此害怕，但Constanze是如此的反常，不過這個情況並不允許他思考太多。

他感覺周圍Alpha的信息素變的濃厚了，這是Constanze做的，避免還會再有其他的Alpha過來侵犯他，或許是因為Constanze並不算是陌生人，Salieri安心了許多。

「先生，您的伴侶呢？」

伴侶？不，他為了音樂就已經心力交猝，何來的伴侶？Salieri勉強的搖搖頭，他聽到Constanze嘆了氣。

「我先給您一個暫時的標記，再送您回去好嗎？」

Salieri困難的點點頭，Constanze沒有在這裡直接侵犯他已經是最大的幸運了，Salieri心中滿是羞愧。

Constanze在Salieri脖子上的腺體用力一咬，鮮血的疼痛與陌生的信息素侵入他的身體，讓他舒坦了一點，但同時他還濕潤的後穴卻開始不滿的收縮。

「謝謝您，夫人。」

4.

那天Constanze送他回去後，他又向皇宮請了一個禮拜的病假。

Salieri拒絕了所有訪客，無論是來探病的，還是來談工作的，他並不想把這個祕密暴露給更多人知道，更何況已經有一個人知道了，這幾天他的心情也是十分忐忑，萬一Constanze的口風並不緊，他又該如何？

──他荒淫了好幾天。

Salieri將自己偽裝成Beta，連同Omega會有的發情期一起被他拒絕了，而他也早就數不清自己吃了多少年的藥，導致他累積多年應有的情慾一次反撲到他的身體。

過度的自慰並沒有讓他的陰莖軟下來，就算他射過再多次，甚至只剩下透明的前列腺液，他的陰莖還是繼續勃起的令他脹痛。

而他那渴望被進入的後穴已經被他自己弄的腫脹不堪，無論他自己用手指讓自己高潮多少次，還是沒辦法解決性慾的渴求，他甚至一度用指甲磨出了血，卻還是無法滿足。

只有Alpha將精液的灌入他的生殖腔才能讓這個淫亂的發情期提前結束，否則他只能這樣痛苦的撐到發情期結束為止。

更可悲的是，他甚至不知道自己的發情期什麼時候結束，一般來說，正常的Omega大概三天就可以結束了，Salieri請了一個禮拜的假，不過在他第四天醒來時同樣感覺到身體的饑渴時，他覺得自己的假可能請少了。

不過，今天來了一個人。

「是我，大師。」

是Constanze，或許是被她暫時標記過的關係，Salieri可以感覺到她的信息素接近，甚至沒到家門口確認，他就已經知道是她了。

他禁止任何人找他，不過Constanze可以。

他費了很大的力氣穿好衣服、讓自己看起來體面一點，不過最不堪的那一面已經讓Constanze看過了，是他無謂的掙扎罷了。

Salieri打開門，濕潤且發紅的眼睛注視著Constanze一會，他才開口邀請:「請進。」

進到屋內後，Constanze環視了這個屋子──髒亂，且淫亂不堪，到處都是Omega的氣息，還有那個早就被體液浸透、充滿著淫臭的床鋪，Constanze還是皺了眉，她開門見山的對Salieri說:「您知道的，暫時的標記並不能讓您度過發情期。」

「是的，夫人，如您所見。」Salieri不安的舔唇。「但我對此毫無辦法。」

「怎麼會？您沒有認識一些Alpha可以提供給您幫助嗎？」

「認識的？不，夫人，這恐怕不像您想的一樣簡單。」Salieri自嘲的笑了笑。「要是我沾染上那些人......任何一個人的氣味，很快的，這個消息就會傳開，到時候全部的權貴都會知道……」

「『看哪，我們的大師是個Omega！』……相信您知道這意味著些什麼，夫人。」Salieri有些焦躁的說著。

Constanze當然理解，她何嘗不知道自己的丈夫所遭遇的？她完全知道Salieri指的是什麼，不過……

「那麼，您該怎麼辦呢？」Constanze說。「我總不能三不五時與您碰面，更何況我已經結婚了，您會被冠上另一個莫須有的罪名的。」

怎麼辦？Salieri沒有任何辦法。他甚至做好了被辭退等一系列糟糕事的心理準備。

不過Constanze接下來的話才是令他覺得最糟糕的。

5.

「不如，我來標記您吧。」

Salieri震驚的看著她。「您在說什麼，夫人？剛剛您不是說……」

「您也沒有認識其他Alpha不是嗎？如果您不想找認識的權貴，或許我是您最好的選擇，畢竟我也不在您所認識的圈子內，身分也不會因此曝光。」

Salieri是知道的，他思考過這個可能性，尤其Beta是聞不到信息素的味道讓他更加覺得更加可行，但很快的就被他該死的自尊心否定掉了，可以的話他不想被任何人標記，很顯然的現階段是不可能的，除非他有正當的理由請個大半年的假，或許還可以找到更好的解決辦法，至少先度過這個發情期。

「不，讓我好好想想。」

「恐怕您沒有太多時間，一般的暫時標記可以維持大約一個禮拜，不過您似乎情況特殊，我已經無法在您身上感受到太多我的信息素。」Constanze說。「不過如果您不需要我的幫助，很抱歉打擾您了，我會立刻離開這裡，並且從此不再打擾您。」

不。Salieri感覺到他全身的細胞都在叫囂，熬過三天的發情期已經讓他的身體過度煎熬，長期的發情讓他的身體一直處於疲憊的狀態，再繼續下去他可能會脫水而死。

況且在Constanze進入他家門的每一刻，他的腦海裡無時無刻都是讓Constanze狠狠按著他操幹的念頭。真是瘋了，Salieri覺得自己因為這個發情期如此失去理智感到非常不齒。

見到Salieri還在掙扎，但Constanze卻狠下心放出了信息素，感受到Alpha味道的Omega立刻給予了相對的回應──本就還在發熱的身體現在像是有把火在燃燒，把他的理智直接燃燒殆盡，這三天不斷分泌出體液的後穴像是有螞蟻在嚙咬，持續勃起的陰莖更加脹痛著，前列腺液又稀稀落落的流了出來，原本熬過那三天發情期的Salieri感覺這似乎才是折磨。

「這是為了您好。」Constanze的手輕柔的撫上Salieri勃起的陰莖，用手指在褲頭描繪出那裡的形狀。「我想除了我以外，您不會有更好的機會了。」

Alpha的信息素越來越強烈，大腦本能的順從了，身體逐漸的放鬆下來，做好了交配的準備。

「您只要交給我就可以了。」

6.

Salieri的肉穴像是一場氾濫的水災，Constanze不過就是隨意的將一根手指探入，那裡便滑嫩的的令她暢行無阻，但卻又努力的絞緊不讓她離開，雖然她僅僅是伸入了手指而已。

「別急。」回應Constanze的是一陣意味不明的呻吟，Salieri的意識似乎在她釋放出信息時就開始離他遠去。

她沒有擴張很久，Salieri也沒給她太多擴張的時間，他的腰部已經期待的開始自己擺動，一點也不像從未與他人性交過的處子，不過這是Omega的本能，並不是什麼太奇怪的事。

當Constanze插入時，Salieri感到前所未有的滿足，敏感的黏膜已經迫不期待的前去迎合，好像他出生以來就是為了這一刻一樣，終於滿足自身渴望的喜悅令他不顧一切的發出高昂且黏糊的聲音──這不像他，也不是他。

粗大的肉根高速的磨蹭柔軟的內壁，之前自慰時過度摩擦的脹痛已經化為快感，再多的疼痛都比不上性交的快樂，他跟隨著節奏吐出異議不明的話語，Constanze沒有仔細去聽，不過他除了舒服以外也不會別的單字了。

Salieri一開始是背對著她的，不過是因為方便擴張和恥於面對即將發生的一切而已，不過插入沒多久後就變成追逐快樂的淫獸，於是Constanze把Salieri轉回正面。

他臉色潮紅，雙眼早已失焦，汗水讓他像是被水浸過一樣，頭髮亂的像發狂的野獸，雙腳倒是很自動的纏上了她的腰，彷彿再不深入他就會飢渴致死似的。

持續了多年從未發洩過的情慾是不容小覷的，這場性愛不過才持續了沒多久，但Salieri已經高潮了許多次，他的陰莖似乎只剩勃起的功能，精液早在之前的就已經射空，後穴不停的抽搐，全身敏感的顫抖。

Salieri從一開始的喘息呻吟，到後來只是張著嘴巴發不出任何的聲音，Constanze似乎也不管Salieri到底高潮了幾次，就算後穴因為高潮而收縮，還未射精的陰莖只會更加用力將裡面開拓成肉棒的形狀而已。

就在Salieri眼前一片黑、以為自己會死在這場性事裡的時候，Constanze終於願意操進他的生殖腔內了。

他體內最柔嫩的地方被一點一點的頂開，直到狹窄的腔內只容下Constanze的陰莖，不留一點空隙，但Constanze還在那個的地方持續的頂弄，Salieri只有一種會被磨到腫起來的錯覺。

「大師。」一直沒說話的Constanze突然開口了，在Salieri的耳邊輕柔的說著。「我現在已經進入您的生殖腔內了，如果射進去就會成結，到時候您就會被我標記了。」

Salieri腦袋還是一團漿糊，他不懂Constanze為何突然停下來與他說這些。

「很抱歉，我騙了您。」Constanze一個字一個字慢慢的在他的耳邊細語:「是我令您的藥失效的。」

Constanze似乎早有準備，Salieri還來不及掙扎，他清晰的感受到體內的那根陰莖已經開始膨脹成結，然後在他的體內吐出一股又一股的精液。

他的臉色開始發白，嘴唇開始哆嗦著，他不明白，震驚且憤怒的讓他不知道臉上該有什麼表情才對，不過都已經於事無補了，Omega的發情期就是為了懷孕生子而存在的，尤其像他這樣畸形的發情期，雖然不知道是不是百分百會懷孕，但以Omega的體質來說懷孕的機率還是很高的。

「不……不要……」Salieri想像自己的肚子開始漸漸膨脹，一個怪物會在他的體內長大，不安的情緒像汽球一樣被吹到最滿，最終在他的腦袋裡爆炸──他哭了，他害怕了，慌亂的淚水早就在他意識到時佈滿他的臉龐。

Salieri不明白──整件事他都無法理解，Constanze為什麼要騙他？為什麼要在最後一刻向他坦白一切？

為什麼她知道自己偽裝成了Beta？

不過在眼下發生的事情容不下他繼續思考，Constanze的陰莖才剛射完，體內的結正在慢慢消退，直到Constanze將陰莖褪出他的體內，Salieri才有回到現實的感覺。

下體被侵入的感覺還很清晰，他感覺到他的發情期症狀正在慢慢的消退，身體擅自幫他慶祝性交過後的喜悅，生殖腔緊緊包覆住Constanze射進去的精液，像是孩童拿到珍寶似的，一滴未漏──他忽然有種想吐的感覺，跟他被突入發情期的那種不適不同，況且他也什麼都吐不出來。

可以的話，他想把全身的內臟都吐出來。

在Salieri臉色蒼白的死盯著床面一動也不動的同時，Constanze已經重新整理好自己的衣裝了，她只是看了一眼Salieri，沒有再多說什麼，只是在空氣中留下一句話:

「我們舞會中見。」

許久，Salieri笑了。

-ＦＩＮ-

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這個是想推廣康薩啦，喜歡的話希望大家也可以來產糧(?


End file.
